Man To Man Talk
by WeasleyGurl24
Summary: Bill sits down with Teddy to have a little talk about Vic. Pairings: Teddy/Vic, Bill/OC


I Do not own Harry Potter, sadly, If I did Fleur would die!

A/N: I really don't like Fleur. It's nothing personal I just really don't like her. So Emma is my OC.

Backround: Bill and Fleur still get married and have Fleur but she leaves him and he marries Emma. They have 3 other kids. Dominique, Madeline, and Owen. It's Vic's last years and Teddy's been out for a year. Emma is a healer at St. Mungo's. I think that's all you need to know.

* * *

><p>"Ok Bill, casserole is in the fridge, Owen and Dom are watching a movie, Maddie's working on her homework, why the give first years so much to do over holidays is beyond me, and Teddy's coming to pick Vic up at 6:30."<p>

"Emma, your just gonna be gone for tonight. It's not like I'm going to burn down the house!"

"I don't know if I believe that" she said rolling her eyes.

_Man we've been married for almost 15 years and she still doesn't trust me home alone. _

"Emma just go! We'll be fine."

"Ok, ok. I'm leaving. Stupid hospital "training exercises" she mumbles. "Oh, and Babe?" she asks as she's finally walking out the front door.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Don't give Teddy too much crap. Ok see you! Love you!"

"Love you too."

_Teddy Lupin. I've loved the boy like a son since he was born but now that he is courting my baby girl I'm having some problems seeing him as anything but trouble. 5:30, well nothing left to do now but wait. _

I get some of Em's famous tuna noodle casserole, who knew she could cook, and sit down to watch some muggle TV. _Wizards of Waverly Place? Ha! If you can even call them that. _

"That spell would never work!" I yelled at the TV as our doorbell rang. (Emma liked having Muggle aspects of the house) I reluctantly shut off the TV and went to answer the door knowing full well it was Teddy on the other side. I slowly and reluctantly open the door to reveal Teddy in a tuxedo jacket and jeans holding a bouquet of roses. _Crap, he's dressed like I was for Em and my first out of Hogwarts date._

"Teddy please come in. Vic's finishing getting ready upstairs."

"Ok thanks Mr. Weasley."

_He must sense how I feel so that's why the formalities. _

"Please take a seat Ted."

Teddy stiffly sat down in the empty armchair. "I'm almost done!" Vic yelled from the top of the stairs.

"So….Teddy, how's Auror training" I asked him, trying to make small talk.

"It's good. Hard." He answered just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Teddy, can I talk to you man-to-man?"

"Yes, of course."

"Obviously, I'm not fully on board with you and Vic," I could see his scared look, preparing for what was to come. "But, I would rather it be you then someone else." Teddy looked relived. "I know that you will respect my daughter and treat her as she deserves to be treated. Vic, as you know, takes after her step-mom and is very wild. She may try to push you farther then she's really ready to go. I hope you are well prepared and know I will kill you if you ever hurt my little girl."

"Mr. Weasley, I'm going to be blunt…..I love your daughter. I have since I was 14 and she finally is returning the feelings. I would never intentionally hurt Victoire. I am aware how wild she is and am painfully prepared for her. I would never go beyond hers, or your, comfort zone. And I know that if I do you'll have my balls."

Just then Vic walks down in a purple blouse _Emma needs to stop teaching my fashion terms_ and black skinny jeans with a pair of silver heels.

"Ok, I'm ready! How do I look?" She asks. Teddy just stands there with his mouth hanging open _I know that look. _I slightly nudge Teddy and he stammers "you….l-l-look stunning!" She turns to me. "Daddy?"

"You look lovely as always Vicky!" She smiles at my approval. "These are for you" Teddy said handing her the roses.

"Oh, there beautiful Teddy!"

"Like you." He says. She blushes.

"Ok well you too crazy kids' better get along or you won't have much of a date" I said. "Ok. Bye Daddy! I love you" she says before kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye, have fun! Teddy,"

"Yeah?"

"Have her home by 11"

"Yes Sir!"

"Oh, and Teddy!"

"Yes?"

"Remember what we talked about."

He smiles "Yes sir" As their walking out the door I hear Vic ask "What did you too talk about?" and Teddy answer "Nothing really that interesting. Just shop talk."

_Yeah this boy is ok. Even if he is stealing my baby girl. _


End file.
